Hunter
by Queen of Shadows 1987
Summary: Luke is attacked one night coming home from school but is saved by a girl. But it is no longer safe for Luke to go home, the girl takes him to stay with her until it's safe, but something strange is happening to Luke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a new story by ME! Hope you enjoy. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SJA. **

**Enjoy.**

It was dark when Luke left school, he had stayed behind to finish a science project. As he walked home he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and shivered. Luke whipped around and saw no one there. Luke turned around and continued on his journey home, cutting down a dark back alley that was a short cut.

Luke felt that feeling that he was being followed again and stopped turning around, looking behind him, not seeing the shadow flit across the streetlight at the other end of the alleyway, the light flickered and went out leaving Luke in pitch black darkness.

Before he could even move to run or fight a body was pressed against his, a hand went around his mouth, the other around his middle, pinning his arms. "You smell delectable and I'm so hungry." A male voice placed a kiss on Luke's neck.

Luke struggled. "Let me go."

"And why would I do that? I've been watching you Luke Smith, imagine the power I will hold when I have drained you and taken your mind." The man placed another kiss on Luke's neck, "Although I do love playing with my food." The man chuckled, running his hand along Luke chest and continued to kiss his neck.

"Oi, leech." A voice shouted.

The man pushed Luke away and turned. Luke looked up and saw a girl, no older than himself was stood at the end of the alleyway. She pointed a gun at the man, who hissed at the girl. A pale bule UV light hit the man, who screamed and shrank back, grabbing Luke and tugging his hair tilting his head to the side revealing his neck, scratching his fangs against the boy's neck, causing Luke to whimper in pain.

"Let him go Sylas." The girl aimed a gun at the man's head.

The man, Sylas, snarled and bit down in Luke's neck. "I'll be back." Sylas pushed Luke to the ground and then vanished.

The girl ran forward and knelt by Luke who was clutching his neck, panting. "Let me see." She moved his hand away and sighed. "You need to come with me, now." She held out her hand for Luke to take.

"I can't I have to go home." Luke told her.

"Listen to me, that man, isn't a man, he is one of the most dangerous creatures to walk this earth and for some reason you are his next target. Now I can protect you but you must come with me now." The girl told him.

"But I don't even know your name." Luke argued. "How do I know to believe you?"

The girl sighed. "My name is Emily Van Helsing. You have to trust me. I did just save your life." She smiled.

Luke thought for a moment and then accepted her hand. "What about my Mum? I should call her." He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"No, Sylas will have people watching your Mum. If she doesn't know where you are, she won't be in danger." Emily took his phone from him.

A shriek filled the air and Luke jumped. "What was that?" He asked.

"Reinforcements." Emily grabbed his hand. "Run." She pulled him along. They ran for about ten minutes until they were out of town and the girl pulled him into the wood at the edge of town. They ran for another five minutes until they came to a house. Emily pulled out a key and unlocked the door, looking up at the sky. She pulled Luke inside and locked the door.

She flicked a switch and around the house in a circle of about two feet was UV light. Emily sighed in relief and flicked on the hallway light.

Luke finally got a chance to look at her. She was tall dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top with a long black trench coat. She had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and grey eyes. Strapped to her back was a sword and there were various guns and weapons on her belt.

Emily turned around and hung up her weapons and coat. "Come with me. I want to check out that bite." She motioned for him to follow her.

Luke followed Emily into a kitchen with a scrubbed wooden table and chairs. "What was that man?" Luke asked.

"A vampire." Emily answered. "Have a seat." She motioned to the chair.

"But vampires don't exist." Luke argued.

Emily smiled. "I used to say the same thing when my grandfather told me that." She grabbed a first aid kit and knelt in front of Luke. She grabbed some cotton wool and antiseptic placing some on the cotton wool. Emily reached up. "This is going to sting." She warned him.

Luke flinched when the cold cotton wool brushed the wound on his neck. "But vampires can't possibly exist." He shook his head.

"When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Emily answered.

"Sherlock Holmes." Luke smiled.

Emily nodded.

Luke bit his lip. "Will I turn into a vampire?" He asked.

"No." Emily shook her head. "To become a vampire you have to willingly let them drink your blood and willingly drink their blood in return, then you have to die." Emily explained.

Luke frowned. "Are you a vampire?"

Emily laughed. "No. I thought my name would have given it away, I'm a vampire hunter."

"But you have a scar on your neck." Luke pointed out.

Emily's hand reached up and touched her neck. "I should have listened to my grandfather's stories. But I'm not like the rest of them. I don't hunt women or children or the innocent. I spend my life hunting down the bad." She told him.

Luke saw the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Emily gave him a small smile. "It's ok." She moved away. "Are you hungry?" Emily asked opening the freezer and pulled out a pizza. She crossed ot the oven and turned it on.

Luke watched her. "I really should call my Mum she'll be worried." Luke told her.

Emily sighed. "I know this is hard but your Mum is saffer if she doesn't know where you are." Emily told him.

"I don't have to tell her where I am, just that I'm safe." Luke argued.

Emily shook her head. "What's your name? I never thought to ask."

"I'm Luke." He answered. "Please, I just need to tell her I'm ok." He pleaded.

Emily shook her head. "Luke. The man in the alley he's not just like any vampire he's a tracker, he enjoys the hunt, likes to play with his food, hurting the people closest to his prey to get what he wants. If he knows that none of your friends or family know where you are he'll leave them alone." She told him. "Come on, you can wash up in the guest bedroom. I've got some clothes that might fit you."

Luke frowned in confusion.

"They're my brother's." She answered.

"You have a brother?" Luke asked.

Emily sighed. "He died ten years ago." She answered sadly.

Luke bit his lip. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Emily motioned for him to follow her.

Luke followed her up the stairs and Emily opened the door to a room. "There should be clothes in the wardrobe." Emily told him. "That door leads to the bathroom, there's towels in the cupboard if you want to take a shower." Emily placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you can go home as soon as Sylas is dead."

"How long will that be?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. But I promise you're safe here with me." Emily told him.

Luke sniffed. "I want to go home." He pleaded.

Emily sighed. "I know, I promise you will be home soon." Emily placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm truly sorry this has happened to you." She turned and left the room.

Luke looked around him at the simple empty room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands and sobbed.

On the other side of the door Emily leant against the door and sighed. She hated lying but Luke would never be able to go home.

**So that's my first chapter hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter just for you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SJA**

**Enjoy**

Sarah Jane was incredibly worried. It was eight o clock and Luke hadn't come home. She had phoned Clyde but he hadn't seen him. She jogged across to the Jackson's and knocked on the door. Alan answered it. "Sarah Jane are you alight?" He asked.

"Alan is Luke here?" Sarah Jane asked.

Alan shook his head. "No I haven't seen him."

Sarah Jane panicked. "Oh where could he be, he's not answering his phone and he was meant to be home hours ago." She felt tears start to form.

Alan wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you a cup of tea and then we can call the police. I'm sure he's fine." He led her into the house.

xXx

Luke got up and took a shower, after he opened the wardrobe and changed into a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt that was slightly too big for him but was ok. He walked downstairs to find Emily sat at the kitchen table with a laptop.

Emily looked up when he entered and smiled. "There's pizza on the side." She motioned to a bread board. "Plates in the cupboard below." She turned back to her laptop.

Luke crossed over to the pizza and grabbed a plate from the cupboard before grabbing four slices and sat down at the table. "Can vampires eat?" He asked.

Emily nodded. "As long as we keep a healthy diet of blood we can eat what we want."

Luke took a bite of pizza.

There was a long silence while Luke ate and Emily typed away on her computer. Finally Emily shut down the laptop and looked at Luke. "Finished?" She asked.

Luke nodded.

"OK, we're going out." She announced, getting up and placed his plate in the sink.

Luke frowned. "Out?" He asked.

Emily nodded. "I want to see a friend of mine. He might be able to help." She motioned for him to follow her into the hallway. Emily grabbed her coat and pulled it on, then turned to Luke and handed him a black leather jacket.

Luke accepted the jacket and put it on.

Emily smiled and brushed off the shoulders. "It suits you."

Luke glanced down at himself and flushed slightly.

Emily grabbed her keys and opened a door motioning for Luke to step inside.

Luke walked into the rather cold room and a light flickered on revealing a black motorcycle. He turned around, when Emily walked in behind him. "Where's your car?" He asked.

Emily smiled. "This is my car." She walked over and got on the motorcycle, holding out a helmet for Luke.

Luke bit his lip, then accepted the helmet and put it on before getting on the back of the motorcycle.

"Hold on." Emily told him, kick starting the bike and pressing a button on her keys so the garage door opened.

Suddenly the motorbike surged forward and Luke instictively wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his body into hers. He lost track of how long they were on the bike until they were outside a large manor house.

Emily kicked the stand of the motorcycle.

Luke got off and took off the helmet. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Just outside of London." Emily answered, getting off the motorcycle and motioned for Luke to follow her.

They walked up the gravel driveway together and Emily knocked on the door. A tall, muscular man opened the door, squinted at Emily and then smiled happily. "Miss Emily." He pulled her into a hug. "Haven't seen you about in a while." He moved away and glanced at Luke. "And this is?" He asked.

"Bubba, this is Luke. Luke this is Bubba, the best bodyguard in the world." Emily introduced the two.

Luke held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Bubba shook his hand. "You too Master Luke. Well come in, he's in a bit of a bad mood, you sure this is a good time?" He asked Emily.

Emily smiled. "Why would you ask that?"

"Miss Emily, you never come just for a visit." Bubba pointed out.

"It's important." Emily stepped into the house, followed by Luke, who was looking around at the grandure of the manor house in awe.

Bubba led them up the stairs. "He's in the drawing room."

Emily nodded. "Thanks Bubba. Luke stay here, Bubba will you keep an eye on him?" She asked Bubba.

Bubba nodded.

Luke glanced at Emily. "Where are you going?"

Emily placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm going to talk to my friend about our... situation. It's going to be ok, you trust me right?"

Luke bit his lip and nodded.

Emily smiled. "I'll be right back. Don't worry Bubba doesn't bite... much." Emily disappeared through a door, leaving Luke alone with Bubba.

xXx

Emily walked into the room to see her best friend Joshuah sat in a black leather armchair, a glass of blood in his hand, staring at the fire.

"You know that stains the crystal?" Emily teased walking over to the chair.

Joshuah looked up and smiled, jumping up and pulled her into a hug. "Emily, wait, what's happened?" He asked.

"Sylas." Emily answered.

Joshuah sighed. "You found him?" He questioned.

Emily nodded. "He's found a new victim, I managed to get him away but... Sylas bit him."

"The boy with 10,000 minds?" Joshuah asked.

"Yeah. He's outside." Emily told him. "If Sylas gets a hold of him... I don't know what he'll do." She shook her head.

Joshuah sighed. "So you're going to find Sylas first?"

Emily nodded.

"Have you told the kid yet?" Joshuah asked.

Emily shook her head. "No, I couldn't just tell the kid that he could never go home again or resume his normal life because he was slowly turning into a vampire."

"What?"

Emily sighed, hanging her head, she closed her eyes. Opening them, she turned around and saw Luke stood in the doorway, eyes wide with horror.

**Hope you enjoyed please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is chapter three. Someone commented in a review how old Luke is. In this story he's fifteen, Emily is seventeen and yes she is a vampire. This is set before Series 2 when Maria leaves for America.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SJA**

**Enjoy**

Emily sat in the armchair staring at the fire. Joshuah handed her a glass of blood and sat down in the other armchair.

_Luke stared at Emily in horror, he didn't see Bubba behind him until the man stuck a sedative into his neck and knocked the boy out._

_"Take him up to one of the guest bedrooms." Joshuah told Bubba. _

_"Bubba." Emily called, watching Bubba picked Luke up in his arms. _

_Bubba looked up. "Yes Miss Emily?" _

_"Take care of him." Emily asked. _

_Bubba smiled. "With my life." He left the room. _

Emily sipped her blood thinking about Luke and how she had screwed up.

"He was going to find out sometime." Joshuah broke the silence.

"Not like that." Emily shook her head.

Joshuah grabbed Emily's hand. "Em, you need to focus, Sylas is a risk to everything we have built over the years." Joshuah sighed. "Are you even listening to me? A hundred years of work and peacekeeping gone because of one lunatic." Joshuah exclaimed.

Emily drained her glass. "I'll deal with it."

"You know what you have to do?" Joshuah asked.

"I know. I know." Emily stood up and began to pace. "How am I going to tell him?"

Joshuah glanced at Emily. "You care about him don't you?" He asked.

Emily frowned. "What? No."

"I mean it would be understandable you've been protecting him for months." Joshuah smirked. "I can't believe the ice queen has a heart."

Emily glared at him. "But I failed didn't I? I was meant to protect him and if I had taken the shot, he might not be in this fucking situation." She exclaimed.

"And if you had taken the shot, he would be dead." Joshuah told her.

The door opened and Bubba poked his head around. "He's waking up. I think it be best if you're there." He told Emily.

Emily nodded and stood up, following Bubba upstairs.

Luke slowly opened his eyes, his mind felt foggy and then everything came flooding back to him and he panicked looking around he saw he was in a bedroom. He tried to sit up but a hand on his chest held him down. "Lie still, that sedative was strong."

Luke turned his head to the side and looked at Emily. He flinched and moved away from her. "Let me go home." He pleaded.

"I can't." Emily shook her head.

"Please. I won't tell anyone. I just want to go home." Luke begged.

Emily shifted in her seat. "I can't Luke."

"Why?" Luke asked tears in his eyes.

Emily sighed and hung her head. "It's a long story." She told him.

Luke glared at her. "I deserve an explanation." He argued. "You're basically holding me prisoner." He shouted.

"Alright." Emily bit her lip. "Joshuah is part of a group of vampires called The Council. I kind of work for The Council as a protector. It's my job to protect certain people. I didn't lie about the fact that I hunt bad people. For years we have been establishing a peace treaty, rules vampires have to follow about hunting, most vampires now only drink from blood bags and any biting has to be willing from both parties. Sylas, the vampire that bit you, has been trying to destroy that peace." She explained.

Luke shook his head. "But how do I come into this?" He asked.

"Sylas found out about your mind and decided he wanted to use it. We're not sure how but as soon as we found out he wanted to turn you, I was hired to protect you. I'm sorry I failed you." Emily hung her head. "If I had just been faster but Sylas had one of his goons jump me." She stood up and started pacing.

Luke sat up his head was spinning. "So I'm..."

Emily nodded. "You're in transition at the moment. Sometimes transition can take seconds, others hours, some days and very few months." She answered. "But transition is a tricky stage, your emotions are all over the place, you'll get stronger and you could lash out. How would you feel if you hurt your Mum or your friends?" Emily asked.

Luke put his head in his hands.

"There is also the fact that Sylas is still after you." Emily added.

"So I can never go home?" Luke asked.

Emily shook her head. "I'm sorry." She put her hand on his shoulder. "This is all my fault and I'm sorry that this happened to you." Emily sat down and put her head in her hands.

Luke shook his head. "It wasn't your fault." He told her. "So what happens now?" He asked.

Emily looked up and sighed. "Now?" She smiled. "We go to Austria."

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please review. **


End file.
